Cantarella: Your love, My Poison
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: He watches her every movement. His eyes never left her. She smiled sweetly at the arms of another man. She's making him mad. It would be the same with those painful nights again. Mukuro/OC. Based on the song Cantarella by Kaito…


A/N: I feel so awesome! Three stories in a day.. WOW! I'm feeling inspired! Haha! Another Song fic/Parody.. etc…

Spanner: Author doesn't own the song and KHR… only the OC…

Author: Be happy MUKURO!

**Cantarella: Your love, My Poison**

(Song as Mukuro's thoughts)

_"Staring back at you_

_Staring back at me_

_Inside of our own closed off world."_

It was the time of their supposed to be freedom when he last saw her; it was when he killed the members of his family who experimented on him. Together with Ken and Chikusa, Mukuro casted their vengeance on the Estrangeo famiglia. She just stood at one side, eyes wide with fear as they slaughtered everything.

Mukuro went closer to the little girl. She couldn't stop shivering with fear. He hugged and comforted her. She is his most important person in the world. She was her light in the dark world confined in white walls. He will not let anyone harm her again. He killed because of her. He can't stand her cries of pain every time, those bastards would inject something vile into her. It made him angry.

Today, he snapped. Her body couldn't take it anymore. It was a matter of decision. It the choice between, she will die or they will die. He tainted her hands to save the purity of his most beloved.

Then after the rampage, the Vindice came. They captured them. They were about to get the girl when he stopped in front of them and acted as shield. Big blue eyes stared at him in surprise.

"She was never part of this. She's the victim. I am the killer." Heterochromatic eyes flashed dangerously. '_Not again.'_

She never felt so weak before. "M-m-m-mukuro."

He turned to see her while they are getting dragged. "Don't worry Irina, I'll come back for you."

The only remembrance for that day, was the gentle smile that was only reserved for her.

His Irina.

Oh, and he really hated Mafia.

_"Acting oblivious_

_But yet we both pretend_

_That our intoxication might be sensed."_

The next time he saw her, it was on a ballroom masquerade party hosted by the Vongola. Allied families from around the world was present. But what caught his eyes was the greenish-blue hair that was dressed in a sea-foam gown. She wears a mask and her hair fell down up to her bottom. She smiled generously with those pinkish lips making all the man present on the room sway at her beauty.

Taking his mask, he went to greet her.

_"As time passed by_

_I feel that my heart_

_Must keep hidden_

_So I may approach_

_I heave a sigh_

_Because around you_

_I feel far from myself"_

She was in front of him and the desire to hold her close is growing with each second. His faced covered by his mask, he moved into the sea of men surrounding you.

She's getting anxious by each time. Men wouldn't stop surrounding her asking her different question such as her name, her age, if she's free tonight. She's getting scared. When that someone grabbed her, arms surrounded her waist and pulled her to an embrace protectively.

"Kufufufufu~. It's not right to treat a girl like that gentlemen." Her eyes widened behind her mask and she looked up to see a man with spiky indigo hair wearing a navy blue mask. She blushed when she remembered the voice. It was deeper now and much more masculine.

The sea of man dispersed slowly and she turned to face him.

"Thank you, Mukuro." She smiled gently at him.

"Now, my lady. May I have this dance?" He bowed at her gracefully like what a prince usually do.

"Of course, My lord."

Then they danced to the melody of the music.

_"In my ordinary love, my heart pounds_

_And I,_

_Will set up my trap for you_

_Even though I'm eagerly_

_After you_

_I won't leave any trace"_

The song ended and so their dance. She smiled at him fondly because she remembered the warmth of her childhood best friend. Mukuro on the other hand, wants to have him by himself.

"Irina!" Their heads snapped at the source of the voice. It was Dino Cavallone, one of the most important allies of the Vongola.

The said man went closer to them and surprised Irina with a peck on her cheek. This irritated Mukuro to no end.

"I see that you finally met the Mist Guardian of the Vongola's 10th boss." Irina smiled sweetly at him. She faced him and told him the words she never should have.

"Mukuro, this is Dino my fiancé."

Mukuro became numb and the urge to steal her was growing stronger.

"Now, if you excuse us." Dino gently dragged her to the direction of his boss.

He will have her.

After all, he did promise.

"_Irina, you're mine."_

_"Things are not this clear_

_My words seem all sincere_

_And you begin letting your guard down."_

"Mukuro, thank you for the invitation for this tea party." Irina gently sipped her tea. Mukuro watched her fondly as those greenish-blue hair falls down on her shoulder cupping her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her blue eyes filled with warmth. When was the last time he saw those? Perhaps more than 15 years ago. Why is it that when he found you, you were already out of reach? His hands gripped tightly at the fork hhe's holding.

Her eyesight suddenly became blurred and she's feeling sleepy.

"Mukuro.." She fell from her chair and luckily he was able to catch her.

"I'm sorry Irina, but I'm a selfish person."

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his chambers.

_What he had in his hands was the fruit of lust he had desired,_

_"There's something you should know_

_About this deep drug_

_You thought you could drink it down."_

He tied her wrist to the bed posts and blindfolded her. He traced her cheeks and gently kissed her. He removed the coat she was wearing and left her in that flimsy sundress. Slowly he began to undress leaving him in his white shirt and unzipped pants. His hands trailed up to her legs.

He marvelled at the sight in front of him. Her hair was sprawled messily on the pillows, her lips parted and the straps of her sundress were down. Legs were crossed and her chest was slowly heaving up and down.

He cupped her face and kissed her gently at first then with more passion.

_"Rusting from time_

_The chains fall apart_

_You run away_

_With no place to go_

_The seconds_

_Echo by_

_The more you try to fight."_

His tongue started to invade her small mouth. That was then she woke up.

"M-m-m-mukuro please stop-p-p…" She managed to mumble things incoherently while Mukuro kept sucking on her neck and leaving love bited behind. His hands travelled south. He was ravaging her.

She couldn't help but cry. She tried resisting but it was futile. "I-I-I don't want i-i-it to be like t-this..."

It pained her to see him like this. Where's the Mukuro she had lived with during her childhood.

Is she the reason why he became like this?

It was all her fault.

She's dirty.

_"Let me just say, inside of you, I see_

_Myself_

_Hiding in your memories_

_To be linked with the scent of your sweat_

_I might_

_Merely be affected."_

Mukuro noticed that his beloved was crying. Those were tears of sadness. Then suddenly he regretted why he did this in the first place.

He slowly removed her blindfold and the ties on her wrists. He turned his back to her. She was crying. Mukuro messed his hair in frustration. "_Damnit."_

He tossed her back her clothes. After all this time, he will lose her again. She will hate him again. She will leave him forever.

"When you're finished dressing up. Go away and never return."

Tears clouded his vision, he loves her for pete's sake! Why can't she see it? For a long time, he keeps on dreaming for her to come back.

He feels regret.

_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I_

_Will set up my trap for you_

_Even though I'm after you, all I hear..._

_"Please capture me"_

He felt someone brushed away her tears. There in front of him was Irina. She hugged him suddenly which caught him in surprise.

"I-Irina?" She smiled but her tears won't stop.

"B-baka… I won't understand if you will not say anything…"

He put his arms around her protectively. He's not going to lose her, no he won't allow.

"If you want…" she trailed off. "Can you accept my love? Even if I'm dirty, even if I'm not worthy of you? Even if-" She was caught off guard when Mukuro kissed her passionately. Not like before, this was full of love…

"I love you." Those were the meaningful words he left that day…. And she will never forget it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.."

_"Let me just say, inside of you, I see myself_

_Hiding in your memories_

_To be linked with the scent of your sweat_

_I might merely be affected"_

Even if their love will get them killed, they wouldn't mind... It's been so long,and finally... They found their way to each other... They wouldn't regret even if they will be plunged into the depth of sin.

Nothing matters now. Just the two of them.

The problem with Dino? They will solve it later on.

For now, they just want to be with each other.

And let's give them privacy…

The end.

A/N: And that was it! First stories: Pierrot in Denial, Maid of Evil and finally Cantarella: Your Love, My poison…. and the cover's my own work though it's kind of dirty... blame the charcoal... haha!

Next week will be Wrinkles featuring our beloved skylark!

CIAO!


End file.
